Contour of an image is a basic characteristic of the image, and generally carries most of the information of it, and thus it is often applied in image applications of a deeper level. It has wide-spread applications in fields such as image recognition, image segmentation, image enhancement, and image compression, and it is also the foundation of image processing. Therefore, we need to detect an image and extract its contour.
Contour extraction is considered to be a very important process in many intelligent vision systems. However, methods for infrared thermal image contour extraction are very complex in existing technologies. Therefore, a simple and easy-to-operate method for contour recognition is especially important.